Sentimientos Encontrados
by Lilett Lenz
Summary: Levi y eren son grandes amigos, apunto de casarse, para su ultimo día de soltería se van a las vegas para disfrutar su ultima noche de solteros. Pero que pasara cuando ambos jóvenes, llenos de dinero y alcohol hasta la médula pasen una noche juntos? sera tal vez una sola noche de sexo o podrán borrar esos toques en sus cuerpos? Riren/Humor/ AU/ salseo :v
1. Chapter 1

El sonido del timbre resonaba por toda la casa, la quinta sinfonía de Beethoven le indicaba que el precipitado de su amigo había llegado. Salió de su inmensa habitación, acercándose con rapidez al sentir la desesperación del otro quien enfocaba sus emociones en el timbre del pelinegro.

—Si no tuviéramos que irnos ahora, te patearía el trasero— hablo con rabia a la persona que estaba frente a él, aquella sonrisa estúpida le erizaba la piel

— Vamos Levi, desde hoy comienzan nuestros últimos dos días de soltería—

El castaño hablaba con soltura, la sonrisa típica del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas hacia su aparición en aquel rostro canela, sus labios gruesos y rojos mostraban una sensualidad indiscutible y para terminar aquellos dientes blancos deslumbraban con fuerza.

Un resoplido del pelinegro llego a sus oídos, vio cómo se apartaba de la fina puerta de madera, dándole la indicación que cruzara el umbral y entrara a aquel pulcro departamento

— Qué recuerdos Levi– soltó con melancolía— ¿te acuerdas la primera vez que llegamos a tu casa cayéndonos de borrachos?— rio, volviendo su rostro a su amigo que estaba tras el— son grandes recuerdos—

— Si— hablo con fastidio Rivaille— también me acuerdo cuando vomitaste en mi alfombra nueva y tuve que desecharla, por TÚ culpa—

Los hombros de Eren se inclinaron sobre su pecho, escondiendo su rostro y evitando el contacto con los ojos de su amigo

— Lo siento—

— Olvídalo— dijo, dándole un golpe en su espalda y brindándole una media sonrisa de complicidad, su vista se fijó en la pequeña mochila que colgaba en su hombro— ¿eso es lo que llevaras?—pregunto, caminando hasta su dormitorio y sintiendo como su amigo se acomodaba en su sillón

— Claro— decía a la vez que examinaba aquella casa con rapidez antes de irse— solo serán dos días—

Eren podía notar aquel típico olor que desprendía Rivaille en toda la casa. Habían pasado diez años desde que se conocieron, ese primer momento en que ni uno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer, una sonrisa volvió a salir de sus labios, la competencia de relevos era el comienzo de su amistad

.

.

_— No vas a ganar—escucho de esos labios, su vista se fijó en él, en ese pelinegro, en su piel sumamente blanca como la nieva, en sus ojos color oliva y en aquella mirada sin expresión_

_— Creo que te equivocas— decía a la vez que se alistaba para partir, sus piernas inclinadas y puestas en la pista y hablando mientras volvía a fijar su vista al frente— El que no ganara serás tú— y a la vez que escuchaba un chasquido de esos labios delgado, llevaba su brazo atrás como lo hacía su retador, esperando la barra que daba inicio a su enfrentamiento y cuando lo sintió entre sus dedos salió corriendo con fuerza, sintiendo al pelinegro junto a él. Aquel rostro que hace unos instantes no demostraba nada, ahora brillaba con una fuerza indescriptible, como si el único que estaría en su camino fuera el mismo_

_._

_._

Eren seguía perdido en los recuerdos cuando sintió un golpe en su nuca que lo hizo despertar y mirar al causante de ese pulsante dolor

— Despierta— le hablo con molestia—levanta el culo y comienza a caminar que nos hacemos tarde— el pelinegro le dio la espalda, tomando entre sus blancos dedos la llave de su casa. Llevaba solo una camisa azulina oscura con unos pantalones jean que marcaban sus trabajados músculos y su firme trasero, unos botines negros que hacían juego y en sus manos un reproductor de música de color blanco, y para darle el último toque su cartera sobre sus hombros.

— De acuerdo— suspiro, levantándose de aquel cómodo sofá y caminando tras él, salieron de aquel departamento, respirando el olor de la mañana— ¡Ahí te vamos, Las Vegas!— hablo con fuerza, mientras se adentraban a un taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto.

.

.

.

.

— Deja de moverte, mierda— dijo, sujetando la chaqueta de Eren con fuerza, la suficiente para detenerlo antes de que salga del aeropuerto con rapidez

Llegando a Las Vegas, después de un vuelo de cinco horas, realmente era agotador, ellos detuvieron un taxi, indicándole donde queda el hotel, que era a las afueras del casino, donde pasarían todo el tiempo.

— Buenos días Señorita— saludo con cortesía y picardía el de ojos verdes, sonriendo a la recepcionista del hotel— me llamo Eren Jaeger, indíquenos nuestra habitación, por favor—levanto sus manos, rosando un mechón de la joven, haciéndola suspirar

— ¿Que eres? ¿Un gigoló?— pregunto con burla Rivaille cuando se alejaron de la recepción

— No dudes de mis dotes caballeristicos—se mofo

Caminaron hasta la habitación, cruzando pasillos extensos y llevando sus cosas consigo.

Un número en la habitación les hizo detenerse

— Esta es mi habitación— hablo con voz ronca Rivaille.

Eren miro de reojo la habitacion de su amigo cuando este la abrio, sorprendiendose de lo espaciosa y limpia que estaba

— bueno, yo dejare las cosas en el mio y nos vemos dentro de media— afirmo, viendolo con aquellos ojos verdes

— toca la puerta, Eren— se adentro a su habitacion, dejandolo con esa risa boba en sus labios

Los minutos pasaron con rapidez, despues de una ducha rapida y arreglar sus pertenencias, espero pacientemente al castaño frente al gran televisor que estaba en la habitacion

— tch— chisto con molestia al percatarse que se hacia de noche y el mocoso aun no llegaba— son las nueve de la noche, y el muy puto no viene— hablo con rabia, si tan solo lo encontraba ligando, lo agarraria y lo castraria para que no se olvide de sus promesas por unas malditas faldas.

Levantandose de su comodo sofa se dispuso a salir, tomando las llaves y su billetera, colocandose la chaqueta negra sobre su camisa blanca y sacudiendose los jeans que llevaba puesto, salio de su habitacion, caminando con normalidad e inventando planes maquiavelicos contra su amigo, a quien vio en una esquina de ese enorme hotel, exactamente entre unos arbustos, besandose con una joven que lo tomaba por el cuello y el juntandole con fuerza, colocando sus manos en aquella estrecha cadera

— cof cof— tocio, no creyendo que lo estaba haciendo, para su gusto, vio a Eren separarse de la joven y ella ocultandose el rostro con rapidez, dandose la vuelta y dejandolos solos

— Mikasa tendria que sacarte la mierda por esto—

— pero Levi, estamos aqui, ahi que disfrutarlo aunque sea un poco— hablo. Levi pudo ver en la comisura de sus labios un tono rojoziso en ellos, indicandole con una mano, le hizo fijarse y Eren tan solo sonrio y se limpio con la manga de su casaca

— entonces...¿ nos vamos?—

.

.

.

.

.

— Aquí es donde comienzan mis apuestas— Eren veía con rabia lo que estaba frente a él. Una gran concentración le llego de improviso— todas mi piezas al rojo— grito con alegría, esperando que la madre de todas las juergas se apiade de él y tocara la pequeña bolita, el color rojo

— ROJO— hablo con tranquilidad la persona encargada de ese juego, repartiendo las fichas en la mesa de Eren, quien reía y tomaba un gran vaso de cerveza que tenía entre sus manos.

Frente a él, Levi estaba sentado en unas de las mesas, siendo coqueteado por una de las azafatas, quien sonreía de forma descarada a su amigo, dejándose tocar por aquellas tibias y pálidas manos, hablándole al oído y haciéndola sonrojar.

— Oye, tu amigo es muy guapo ¿deben tener novias, no?—

— ¿Qué?— su sonrisa comenzó a desaparecer, giro los ojos en dirección a su amigo quien estaba acompañado de aquella mujer, sosteniendo un vaso de cerveza y junto a él otros tres vasos vacíos

— Hay que dejar que se divierta el pequeñín— hablo, sorprendiéndose de lo que veía, su amigo ya borracho, tomo con fuerza a aquella mujer y la beso, y la otra solo se dejaba hacer, una pregunta se desato en su interior, fundiéndose con el sabor agrio de la bebida, ¿cómo sería besar a Rivaille?

Eren borro rápido aquel pensamiento, sobresaltándolo y posando sus ojos en la persona que tenía frente a él, tomándole igual forma y besándola, sin sentir ni un tipo de rechazo, continuo, se aferro a ella, tocando sus labios y sintiendolos diferentes. Su mente creyó que eran unos labios delgados, los roles cambiaron y era a Rivaille, a quien lo tomaban de la cintura, perdiéndose en ese espejismo que recreo su mente y cuerpo, gracias a las tantas cervezas que se tomó, sacando a relucir lo que realmente anhelaba

.  
>En el pasillo solo se escuchaban tropezones, pasos que no sabían donde iban y risas que no se detenían<p>

— ¿Y que paso con esa chica, Levi?— decía Eren, caminando abrazado de Rivaille, viendo como él estaba a su lado riéndose por los efectos del alcohol

— Lo mismo que paso con la tuya...— respondió, tratando de no caerse,

Después de salir de aquel ultimo bar, caminaron hasta sus habitaciones, sintiendo todo su cuerpo pesado y con efectos del alcohol, por fin llegaron a una puerta, muy difícil de diferenciar de quien era dueño

— Oye Levi ¿es tuya o mía?— pregunto a la ves que sacaba su llave, encajando perfectamente con la puerta— olvídalo, es mía — abrió la puerta para dejarlo pasar a el también, caminando hasta la sala y sentándose de golpe— ¿quieres algo de beber?—

Rivalilla negó con la cabeza, levantándose de sus asiento y evitando no caerse

— Ya me voy— camino con cautela hasta la puerta, pero antes de dar otro paso, sintió a Eren jalando de su muñeca— ¿qué pasa?—

En el rostro de Eren había una gran sonrisa, se levantó también del sillón, parándose frente a Levi y viéndolo a los ojos

— sabes...siempre he tenido una pequeña duda— hablo acercándose poco a poco a su rostro— ¿cómo sería besarte?—

Aquellas palabras, hicieron que Levi volteara todo su rostro, viéndolo a los ojos y preguntándose lo mismo

— ¿qué tal si lo probamos?— tomo con fuerza los labios de Eren, juntándolo a los suyos y sintiendo un dulzor agrio en su boca por el alcohol y otra esencia que no podía descifrar.

El beso comenzó rápido, fuerte, lleno de preguntas que su cabeza quería realizar, pero ambos cuerpos estaban reacios a separarse, aunque la falta de aire estaba al tope, sus lenguas no dejaron de tocarse, la saliva que se mezclaba entre ellas, una mezcla perfecta que solo podían probarlo ellos.

— ah..ah Levi— hablaba entre jadeos Eren, sintiendo la presión en su pecho y alejándolo con sus manos, sintiendo su saliva escurrir por su boca, y viendo a Levi lamerla de su rostro

— sabes lo que dicen Eren...— hablo, jadeando de igual forma, el alcohol ya había tomado el raciocinio de ambas partes, dejándole con una curiosidad más grande, ¿qué pasaría si, no fuera solo un beso?— lo que se hace en las Vegas se queda en Las Vegas— lo volvió a tomar de las manos, juntando sus frentes y viendo a Eren sonriendo y llevando sus brazos a su cuello

— Solo nosotros— rio, perdiéndose en un abismo, uno del que quizás se arrepienta al día siguiente

— Si— Rivaille lo beso con más fuerza, coloco sus manos en las caderas del castaño y lo hizo apegarse a su cuerpo, levantándolo y sintiendo a Eren enroscando sus piernas en él— solo nosotros—

.

.

.

.

.**_*Continuara :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Hola!_**

**_Si, un two shot! Uno que estaba vagando por mi cabeza y al fin se dignó a ser libre, además, veo que hay mucho ERERI y nosotros también necesitamos Riren, que paso con el RIREN? amo ambos pero, debe ser mitad y mitad xD, así que doy mi granito de arena._**

**_Espero les haya gustado._**

**_PD: Alas deshojas lo posteare la próxima semana *_*)/ y también he hecho un fic omegaverse a pedido de mi Firedoll :v esta en mi cuenta de fanfiction._**

**_Solo eso, nos vemos_**

**_Ciao_**


	2. Chapter 2

La habitación se llenó de jadeos, la cama moviéndose sin control, golpes sordos acompañados del sonido de agua siendo golpeada.

—Eren...— susurro contra su oído, aspirando ese embriagante olor a canela, tocando sus piernas con delicadeza, aferrándose a la cintura del castaño con cada estocada.

Los ojos de Eren estaban apretados fuertemente, sujetándose del respaldo de la cama y jadeando entrecortadamente por el placer brindado.

— No... te detengas...— decía con cada embestida, sintiendo como entraba en el su amigo, aferro más sus piernas a la cintura del pelinegro, apretándolo contra él y sintiendo rozar su próstata con suma delicia, haciéndole sacar un jadeo desesperante y pidiendo por más a cada instante.

— Solo hoy Eren... solo hoy sigue gimiendo mi nombre —levanto de los hombros al castaño, sentándolo sobre su regazo y volviendo a embestirlo, viendo cómo se contorsionaba sobre él, arqueando la espalda hacia él y aprovechando el momento para morder una de sus tetillas, lamiéndolo y dejando pequeñas marcas, siguió un camino de besos hasta su clavícula, lamiéndola y besándola, sintió la respiración de Eren en su cuello.

Eren solo podía disfrutar de aquella nueva sensación, aferrándose con fuerza de los hombros de Levi, ayudándole con cada penetración tan certera, brindándole más placer del que podía soportar, pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, sintiendo aquel cosquilleo en sus entrañas, haciéndole saber que ya estaba cerca del final.

Apretó con fuerza sus paredes y moviéndose al compás de aquel gran miembro, sintiendo como se desagarraba su interior por la fuerza de cada embestida, una marca de aquel sofocante y placentero sexo, y un nuevo sentimiento que ello no pudieron descifrar, dejándolo con solo un enorme agujero en su cuerpo y sentimientos, preguntándose si hicieron lo correcto

— No... Aprietes tanto...— la embestidas hechas por Rivaille aumentaban, haciendo crecer su miembro y sintiéndose cerca

— Ya no... Puedo más — apretó con más fuerzas sus piernas a las cadera de Rivaille y su trasero en su miembro, escuchándole sacar un gemido ronco, excitante, uno que nunca había escuchado, haciéndolo estremecer. Fusionándose con él y sintiendo algo caliente entrar en él, llego al clímax, llevando sus labios a los otros, dándole un último beso antes de que acabara esa fantasía, antes de volver a pensar y saber que lo que habían hecho, no era más que un error, uno que él no quería creer ni borrar..._Rivaille, era lo único en que su mente y cuerpo se llenó.__  
><em>.

La luz matutina llego hasta sus ojos color verde, revolcándose en la gran cama y chocando con algo, abriendo despacio los ojos y fijando su vista a su amigo, los volvió a cerrar por inercia, no había nada que preocuparse si ellos algunas veces dormían juntos, trato de mover su pierna para acomodarse pero un dolor punzante en sus caderas lo detuvo, volviendo a abrir sus ojos con rapidez y saltando de la cama, cayéndose de rodillas, a penas al rozar el suelo.

—No... No… no—repetía, viendo con miedo hacia la cama, las ropas tiradas por todos lados. Rivaille desnudo y él desnudo— Maldita mierda—decía, arrancando esas palabras de coraje desde lo más profundo de su garganta; despertando a su amigo.

Los ojos oliva se abrieron con tranquilidad, haciendo chistar sus labios e incorporándose en la cama, sentándose y viendo a su amigo en el piso, con una cara de espanto que no podía quitar.

Su mirada recorrió el cuarto y a Eren, sus zapatos tirados por el suelo, sus ropas en mitad de la puerta y las sábanas blancas que Eren aferraba con fuerza contra él, solo una idea llegó a su cabeza, dándole un golpe directo al rostro y sus puños al colchón, sobresaltando al castaño, quien trataba de incorporarse con tranquilidad, cubriendo su cuerpo y dándole la espalda, yendo al cuarto de baño

—Puta mierda— grito con resignación el de cabellos negros, tomando sus cabellos entre su manos y tirándose al respaldo de la gran cama, desordenada y llena de pequeñas manchas blancas— No puedo haber pasado eso— el sonido de la ducha llego a su oídos, volteo su rostro y no vio la figura de castaño

.

.

El agua caída por todo su cuerpo, llenándolo de calma, dejo su rostro debajo del chorro, y frotándose con sus manos su cuerpo, despejando sus recuerdos y no pensando en nada mas hasta que sintió un líquido espeso salir de su cuerpo, se aferró a la pared, dejándolo salir y respirando entrecortado, sintiendo su cuerpo llenarse de calor y rememorando lo que quiso olvidar

— No, No — trago duro- Nos acostamos, maldita mierda, nos acostamos y el que salió lesionado fui yo— se arrodillo con rapidez, escondiendo su cabeza en sus rodillas y tratando de apaciguar su cuerpo con el agua aria de la ducha

No recordaba nada de anoche, la bebida, aquella chica que estaba besando y aquel recuerdo de haber retenido a Rivaille para decirle algo, pero solo eso, después nada, como si todo estuviera oscuro y se negara a aparecer frente a sus ojos.

Toco sus labios con sus manos, tratando de recordar si degustaron el sabor de Rivaille, aquella tibieza volvió a recorrer su cuerpo, amontonándose en su miembro erecto

— No puedes, tú no puedes— hablo con molestia, juntando sus piernas y cerrando sus ojos, tratando de recordarlo algo, una caricia, un gesto, o solo un beso, para poder odiarse y no sentir una tibieza dentro de él. Para no reconocer que para el no todo fue tan malo, para no reconocer que no odiaba haberse acostado con Rivaille, si no que se odiaba tan solo por no recordarlo

_Mierda..._

.

Trato de llenar de aire sus pulmones, respirando con molestia, terminando de vestirse con la ropa que estaba tirada por todo el cuarto, camino con pasos rápidos a la salida dejando a Eren todavía en el baño.

No se sentía capaz de hablar, aun no podía.

Tampoco podía creer que se acostó con su amigo, pensó que lo podría haber hecho con una mujer, pudo haber sido eso y ser más fácil, pero que iba a hacer, solo faltaba un día para su casamiento, no tendría que estar pensando en lo de anoche, seguro Eren tampoco lo está pensando es por eso que se había ido sin decir nada, vamos que solo era un acoston no podía perjudicarlas en nada.

El sonido de un teléfono lo saco de su trance, el número que sabía de memoria se reflejaba en la pantalla del móvil, trago saliva antes de contestar

— Dime—

La voz chillona y serena llego a sus oídos

— Rivaille, Hola, sé que no podemos vernos hasta la boda, pero tenía muchas ganas de escuchar tu voz— rio del otro lado del móvil la peli miel

— Hola Petra...— contesto, siguiendo su camino hasta su habitación y escuchando la voz de petra que desaparecía con la voz de su amigo, hecha gemidos contra su oído.

.

Eren salió de la ducha nervioso, cubriendo con una de las toallas que el servicio a la habitación había dejado, después de darse una larga ducha, fue a la habitación encontrándola sola, Levi ya se había ido, un gran suspiro salió de sus labios, agradeciendo al cielo por la suerte de no tener que hablar con su amigo después de lo de anoche

— Vamos Jaeger, al que le rompieron el culo no es a él, sino a ti — se tiró a la cama, tratando de despejarse y viendo al techo con melancolía

Tan solo faltaba un día y tendría que casarse, con su mejor amiga Mikasa, ella no tenía la culpa, sus padres habían prometido aquel casamiento para la consolidación de las dos grandes empresas, pero en realidad le gustaba ser como era, un mujeriego y galante hombre.

— Pero no será tan sencillo— reclino su cabeza contar la almohada, percatándose de una mancha blanca entre ellas— ¿Pero qué mierda? — quito su cabeza con rapidez, este día sería tan difícil tanto como el, como para su amigo.

Se levantó de un salto, dejando de una vez todo lo que había pasado, era cierto se habían acostado, no lo recordaban, pero... Eran amigos ¿no? algunos se acuestan una vez en la vida y lo dejan pasar_... ¨ si claro idiota, pero tú te vas a casar con su hermana_¨ oh si, casi olvidaba a su mente, siempre contradiciéndole ¨ _Eres un estúpido, hormonas locas Jaeger_ ¨ y no te olvides de guapo y galante ¨ S_í, sí, narcisista de mierda_ ¨ bueno, no podía evitarlo, tenía que ser como eran, como si nada de esto hubiera pasado ¨ _Pero el dolor en tu culo nadie te lo quitara_¨ maldita mierda, siquiera en algo no se había equivocado su astuta mente.

Camino con pasos rapidez al comedor, de repente podía comer algo antes de ir otro lado con su amigo y solo quizás le sacaría el teléfono a la señorita de anoche, y con una risa en su rostro, devolviendo su galantería a su cuerpo, camino, desbordando coquetería a las féminas que estaban a su alrededor... vamos, un acoston es un acoston ¿Cómo podría repercutir en su personalidad y el trato con su mejor amigo Rivaille?  
>.<p>

.

.

.

**Hola!**

**Primero, les juro por Aquaman que no sabía que esta cosa iba a tener follows o favs o review…. Dije, WTF! Esto es real? Hay gente rara 7n7…. ok no, les agradezco por sus opiniones y favs y follows, gracias también por corregirme, espero que lo haya hecho bien 7(°_°)7 y les guste este Riren, vamos, que es pal pueblo.**

**También dirán, pero esto no era 2 short? Y si, lo era, pero yo soy tan inocente que pensé y lo terminaría en dos, pero mi Firedoll dijo: **

**— ****hay mujer que inocente ¿En serio creías que lo terminarías en dos? — **

**Me di un *face palm* mental y recordé que yo solo hago capis no más de dos mil palabras :p o sea, me jodi, solo espero que les guste xD como a mí me gusta hacerlo y hacer tan sensual a Eren y a Rivi Y(°_°)Y y tambien no se preocupen, no tendrá mas de cuatro o cinco capis 7w7 **

**Oh, antes de que me olvide xD recuerdan que hay puse ****drama, **** solo no esperen que pase algo bueno, o… tal vez si?**

**Agradezco a mi firedoll, o más conocida como Ariel xD no se confundan, es bien Troll xD**

**Bueno, **

**Ciao**


	3. Hasta luego

Hola peoplesita xD

No, este no es un capitulo xD solo he venido a decir "Hasta luego"…

Es momento de ponerle un alto a esto y dar un paso adelante a mis metas.

De seguro dirán, "Pero a mí que, yo vine a leer un capitulo o leer la historia". Tienes razón, en primer lugar, yo no hago esto, simplemente pude dejarlo y ya, pero una amiga me dijo que detestaba leer fics que las autoras lo dejaran por días, meses sin decir nada, y yo no quiero ser así, creo que ustedes siguen estas historias porque les gusta y como tal, debo respetarlas.

Fuuu, no saben que es un poco difícil dejar esto así xD pero tengo que hacerlo, tengo que esforzarme y salir adelante, si no lo hace uno mismo ¿Quién lo va a hacer? Como digo… "Esfuérzate y siembra tu propio destino, aunque haya rocas o personas que te herirán, tu siempre debes seguir sin mirar atrás xD. By Lilett xD

Espero que me disculpen en serio, pero también les digo,_ **NO LO ABANDONARE, SOLO ESTARÁN EN HIATUS LOS FICS **_po meses o lo que me dure pasar mis cursos y tomar un examen muy importante para mí.

Así que, pipolsita :´D , yo sé que ustedes son kúl y me comprenderán.

Les doy las gracias a todos ustedes, mil gracias por sus follows, Favs y reviews, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron, realmente espero que se hayan divertido en este tiempo xD gracias por seguirme y favoritearme (?) son bacanes :´v

Y no me olvido de los pendientes, en serio, de mi fic Kagehina, de mi fic akafuri, de mi dakimakura levi x eren y otros, cuando vuelva lo seguiré. Como sabrán, no escribiré NADA durante estos meses ya que me distraerán de lo que debo hacer, yo me conozco y sé que lo harán, así que cuando vuelva me pondré al corriente xD.

PD: Solo hare una última actualización, de un fic que posteare el domingo que prometí, y con eso dejo en hiatos mi ciclo en fanfiction y Wattpad, espero les guste como despedida xD

PD2: Igual estaré en Facebook, no todo el tiempo, pero igual ahí estaré xD

Gracias por sus inbox xD me encanto conversar con algunas de ustedes xD

Y con esto, doy por terminado este pequeño y ridículo discurso TAT

Ciao

Esto es un hasta luego, porque un Adiós, aun no les daré xD*se va a llorar, en serio, se aguaron mis ojos*


End file.
